fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deinoverse
The Deinoverse is an universe of all Deino's adventures. Origins After i abandoned The Deino gets raped series , i needed to continue the Deino series , yet the thing is , it would be an pain in the literal ass , i have too much schoolwork these past 3 days , and also i needed to read an christian sonic fanfic named I still believe , im not a christian but i needed to read this fanfic because of page 7 and 8 , because of the leviathan , in the story it is not said about its appearence , i mean physical , it only says " It was a type of dragon , with bright orange eyes and scales that were so close together that air couldn't have passed between them , forming a natural shield around its body. His chest had thick skin that was hard as solid rock. Smoke poured from its nostrils as it breathed. It opened its mouth to show rows of very sharp teeth. It flung its head back and roard , and fire escaped it's jaws." Yet there are many other things that it didn't revealed , how tall it was , was he quadrupedal or bipedal , ( The creature couldn't be a snake-like , an plesiosaur like , an bird like , because in chapter 8 it said " It growled menachingly and stomped towards the two dazed hedgehogs , its arm raised to destroy them." Yet his arm could be its front paws if it is quadrupedal or its really an arm if it is an bipedal. ) , his diet if it is carnivorous or herbivorous , or piscivore , omnivorous or insectivore , and how is his intelligence , but his intelligence could be most likely an dumb species , as he was confused and dazzed when Amy's hammer or Piko-piko was thrown into his head. So it leaves no answer how Leviathan looked like , yet i have several theories , the first theory is that it is an Drake , if the Leviathan is really an Drake , it could have no wings , in the story it isn't mentioned leviathan flying , yet this theory may be false! In the story or fanfic , it says that the leviathan kidnapped Cream the Rabbit , but how would he pick her , Drakes have no plausible thumbs or hands to pick , if he tried to pick Cream with his mouth , it would slaughter her to death , due to its row of sharp teeths. Another theory i have is that it was an hexapodal sapient dragon , having 2 limbs for picking and 4 limbs to walk , yet there are many things that make no sense , the first is why he got confused by a piko-piko , and why didn't he killed sonic using its claws , if the leviathan was really sapient , he would smash sonic first , then going to kill Amy and co. Now getting out of this Leviathan theory thingy and going to the Deinoverse itself , why was the fanfic so important. Why the fanfic was so important. Here is why i think it was important for the making of the Deinoverse : * The Leviathan itself was a inspiration for my Leviathan * The Leviathan smashing Sonic is very important for Leviathan's attack. It was small but this is the only inspiration. Returning to the Deinoverse After all of those theories , im now going to say what is the Deinoverse , The Deinoverse is a new universe , in this universe , it is a compilation of Deino's adventure , there will be NSFW fanfics , SFW fanfics or W.I.P fanfics , now these fanfics will have more characters , most likely creatures from the game Altered Beasts and Project altered beasts , there will be many know creatures such as Xenesthis , Belphegor and even the Leviathan ( Which was also based by Project altered beasts ) , and there will be many new characters. Stories * Deino meets Leviathan ( The story will be SFW and may be an remake of Deino and the Leviathan ) * Matthew Pattel meets Deino ( The story will be slightly NSFW not because of 18+ thingy , but by cussing and etc. ) * More stories? ( I need to have ideas right now ) Trivia * This was an parody of Dinoverse , an universe created by me. See also * The Deino gets raped series * I still believe chapter 7 * I still believe chapter 8 Category:Deino Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Dragons Category:Leviathans Category:Stories that are rated G Category:Stories that are rated PG Category:Stories that are rated PG-13 Category:Stories that are rated R Category:Stories that are rated NC-17 Category:Universe